yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Dream Syndrome/guide
Complete effects guide for Dream Syndrome (ver. Update 1). ='Dreams (Effects) Guide'= ---- 'Honey' Soooooo very sticky... Appearance: Nicolas becomes a honey version of himself with honey-flowed lower body. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Makes Nicolas change into melt form, which decreases his speed. Location: Found in Hive World. Practical Uses: None. Enter the Hive World. Enter the door at the bottom-left corner of the room. Enter the door at the end of the hallway. Go left onto the dock and drink the honey. 'Sword' Becareful who you swing this at... Appearance: Nicolas carries a sword. Passive Effect: NPCs may move away from him. Action: None. Location: Found in Symbol Corridors. Practical Uses: This effect allows Nicolas to kill NPCs. Enter the Sinagoga World. Go north-east and enter the building. Go right and enter the door. Go left and enter the first door you see. Enter the door to your left. Interact with the sword in the corpse. 'Vampire' Become a Vampire Appearance: Nicolas becomes a vampire bat. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Makes lightning strike and can transform specific NPCs into bats. Location: Found in Blood Puddles Area from the Halloween World. Practical Uses: None. Enter the Halloween World. Go south-east and go between two wooden pillars. Go right and down and interact with the floating mouse vampire. 'Alien' What IS this thing anyway...? Appearance: Nicolas becomes a red alien. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found at the Alien Planet. Practical Uses: None. Enter the Space Ship. Go left until you hit a wall then go south until you hit another wall. Go right a bit and down the next path. Follow the path as it goes left then go up as far as you can. Interact with the teleporter in the top room. From where you're teleported, go south-east and interact with the walking alien. 'Scooter' It's your scooter! Appearance: Nicolas rides a scooter. Passive Effect: Nicolas travels at double his walking speed. Action: None. Location: Found in Nicolas`s Dream Room. Practical Uses: Can be used to travel through the dream world a lot faster, escape from Chasers a lot easier. As soon as you enter the dream world, a scooter is located below you in Nicolas`s room. Interact with it. 'Eye' What a mysterious eye... Appearance: An eye appears on Nicolas' shirt. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Makes the eye blink. Location: Found in Juras's Room. Practical Uses: Allows the player to see hidden objects/NPCs. Enter the Halloween World. Take a path down to the bottom right corner of your screen. Once there, interact with the table that has candy on it. You will appear in a very small graveyard, take the path up to the mansion and enter it. Walk straight to a piano and interact with it. Once you're in this looping candle area, go down until you see a candle with a blue flame and go right til you see the blue piano. Interact with that and you will be in the blue-version of the mansion. Keep following the path upwards and you will enter the Blue and Pink Hallway. Take the hallway that's mixed with the blue side (enter the hallway path on the left side). You will be in a semi-empty room with candles and a lonely mouse NPC. Interact with him to get the effect. ='Menu Themes'= ---- 'Soda Menu' Enter the Hive World. Go right, then north and enter the doorway taht will take you to the docks. Go left, up - the second path you see - and take the doorway. Interact with the shop keeper. 'Candle Menu' Follow the Eye dream guide to reach the Blue and Pink Hallway. Take the hallway that's mixed with the pink side (enter the hallway path on the right side) to get the Dinner Room. Interact with cooked bird on the table to start an event. After that you get the menu theme. Category:Walkthroughs